Do I Know You?
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: AU What if Will and Riley meet, not as Sensates, but as two people who are inexplicably drawn to each other? I've always felt they would be together no matter the context. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this little one shot and maybe even leave a comment. :)


Will had no idea why he was here. Of all the places to take a vacation, why Iceland? Walking along the city streets he was surprised at how warm it was. Granted, it was June but when one thought of Iceland, one only thought of cold and of course, ice. Why here? The question kept running through his mind with no answer in sight. Nothing that made sense except that this is where he has to be.

Suddenly he became aware of eyes on him. He became alert immediately, his police training kicking in without conscious thought. He scanned the plaza intently until his gaze rested on a park bench. His breath hitched in his chest at the sight before him - a slight blonde woman was looking in his direction. Her eyes sparkling, the beginning of a smile gracing her expression. Will walked toward her as if pulled by an invisible force, his own expression both bewildered and elated.

Now face to face, he met her smile with his own. He noticed that her eyes were almost amber, almost golden, a shade he could scarcely describe even to himself.

"H...Hi.." he stammered uncertainly. "I'm..."

"You're Will. I don't know how I know that. Am I right?"

"Yes...and you're..."

"I'm Riley."

"Riley...do I know you?" Will reached out without conscious thought, his fingers gently tracing the blue streaks in her ice blonde hair. "I like this." He reluctantly let his hand fall to his side, perplexed at how much he wanted to touch her, to know her.

"I don't think so but it seems like we've met before, doesn't it?"

At his nod she continued... "I'm Riley Blue...hence the streaks...sort of. I like being a little different. And I'm guessing you're just the opposite."

He couldn't help but meet her teasing smile with one of his own. "You could say that. I'm a cop and that job couldn't get anymore conventional, could it? So what about you? Please don't tell me you're a diamond thief or something similar."

Riley's laughter awoke a feeling in him...a feeling that he only wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life. His fleeting touch to her elbow encouraged her to continue.

"No, I'm not a criminal. Just a lowly DJ."

"Somehow I don't think there's anything lowly about you. Do you work here...in Iceland?"

"No, London, but this is home. I'm here for a visit. Why are you here?"

Will looked perplexed at her query. He grinned, shaking his head a bit. "Honestly? I don't know. Something told me to use some vacation time and the next thing I know, I'm booking a flight to Iceland. Weird, huh?"

"Maybe, but let me ask you this. Do you believe in karma or fate...do you believe in the concept of soul mates?" Riley was drawn to this quiet man, just as he was to her. Each time he answered one of her questions, it made her that much more determined to find out more about him. Maybe just for something that simple and straight forward or maybe to find out why she had that silly flutter in the pit of her stomach. A flutter that made her wonder what it would be like to have his arms pull her close, to kiss her. And she knew for a fact that if that happened, it would be like nothing they had experienced before and there would be no turning back.

Will couldn't help but smile at her questions. He didn't believe in any of that yet here he was, standing next to a stunning woman that he's seeing for the very first time. However...he almost knew for a fact what it would be like to press his lips against hers. He watched as the golden flecks in her eyes sparkled, teasing him to answer.

"I never believed in any of that." He lifted his hand to gently stroke the side of her face with his fingertips, the feel of her soft skin unbelievably familiar. "I've always dealt in facts, evidence, but I can't explain this with any of that. I don't know how to explain why I feel that you are my...destiny...my soul mate." He shook his head, a chuff of laughter escaping him. "There, I said it and God help me, I think I mean it."

Riley reached up to keep his hand right where it felt so right, leaning into him a little more. She couldn't help it – it felt like coming home. "I think I feel the same but it doesn't feel wrong or strange; it feels right, it feels like all this time, we've been waiting for this. Something, the universe, karma, the gods, wanted us to meet. I'm not about to discount that. Besides, now that you're here, I want to know more about you. Maybe we can figure out a reason for why we feel so connected."

"Yeah... Will murmured... now that I'm here, I have a feeling I'll have a really hard time leaving." He turned his hand away from her cheek to grasp hers, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Let's get started on getting to know each other. I have a feeling this journey is going to be epic."


End file.
